


Roman's Fear vs Deceit Loving Him

by midnight_penguins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, I can tag his actual name lol, I just want to make it visible again, M/M, soft, they’re in love and it’s soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Deceit asks Roman what his biggest fear is.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Roman's Fear vs Deceit Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cold, so forgive me if there are any typos. I started this at 11:30 pm lol. I really wanted to write some roceit :D Also Deceit is too tired to be lying right now.

Roman didn’t remember when he first fell for Deceit. It might’ve been when they first met, when Deceit appeared so dramatically in Can Lying Be Good. Or maybe it was after SvsS, when Deceit had looked so dapper, and suave, defending Roman’s dream. Either way, he loved Deceit. They’d been dating for six months now. Roman adored him. Deceit was the love of his life. 

They were curled up in Roman’s bed,mainly because it was bigger than Deceit’s, but also because it was warmer in Roman’s room. In his room, playbills were everywhere, with Thomas’s previous achievements in the performing arts strung about the wall. Roman’s bed had several pillows and many blankets. There were fairy lights on the walls, coating the room in soft lighting. 

Roman’s head was on Deceit’s chest. Deceit had his arm wrapped around Roman waist. Roman rolled over and kissed Deceit softly. Deceit smiled against Roman’s lips.

“Roman?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s your biggest fear?”

“You.”

“Me?!”

Roman took a deep breath and said, “I’m scared that one day you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing and beautiful you are and that you deserve better than me…”

“Roman-”

“I’m terrified that you’ll leave.” 

Roman let his tears fall, not bothering to wipe his eyes. 

Deceit sat up, and opened his arms. Roman crawled over, and nestled himself in Deceit’s embrace. 

“Oh darling. I love you so, so, so much. You are so amazing, and you are fucking hot as hell. I love your humor and your passion for theatre. I’m so glad that I know you and that we are together.”

“You do?” 

Deceit smiled softly and said,”I do. I would never leave you. I’m far too happy. Like, seriously, Ro, you are amazing and like the only person who can keep up with my style.”

Roman sniffed and wiped his tears away. 

“Or your melodramatic nature,” Roman said as he laughed at Deceit’s indignant face. 

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true!” 

Deceit smiled and gave Roman a gentle shove. They were both giggling at this point. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Roman said. Roman pushed Deceit downwards, and they began to snuggle once more. 

“Goodnight, my love.” 

“Goodnight, Dee.”

Roman smiled and dreamed of swords and starlight.


End file.
